summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Mei-Mei
Mei-Mei (メイメイ, Mei Mei) is a recurring character in the Summon Night series. She is also known as Miss Mei-Mei (メイメイさん) and has appeared in Summon Night 2 & 3, she also appears in Summon Night 4 as a secret character. Personality She is a mischievous woman that loves alcoholic drinks (especially “sake”), she also has a sweet tooth and loves to eat candy balls. She admires the purity in the heart of humans and loves to see people working hard. Background Since Mei-Mei is a character shrouded in mystery, every bit of information about her past is highly speculative. Development Summon Night 3 Mei-Mei is founded fainted in the middle of the forest in the Forsaken Island. She was having a hangover and was nursed by the main characters party. As thanks for their help, Mei-Mei gave them a new Sail to their ship, something they were desperately trying to find, nobody could explain how she knew about that and this convinced everyone that she was not normal. She later invites them to her shop where she work as a fortune teller. It seemed that she was living in the island since long before, but even the islanders didn’t know where she comes from. Her shop is also very mysterious, since it has only merchandise not found in the island. She even had guns, which were prohibited in the island (she gets a permission to sell them later when enemies start to use guns in battle). Half way in the story, she reveals that the fountain in the protectors headquarters can be used to open the gates for the Endless Halls and lets the main character use the portal to train, she says that the fountain is a replica but can probably be used just like the original, implying she already had contact with the original Fountain of Youth. She never asks for money when doing her fortune telling services, but asks for “Sake” bottles instead. Next to the final battles she says talks with the main character and says it would be a waste to let such a nice of a person to die in a place like that, she them reveals that she can use one of her unknown techniques to send the protagonist to outside of the island. However, the lead refuses her offer but asks her to take the wounded Hazel instead. Mei-Mei seemed to get more pleased by this answer. Summon Night 2 About 20 years later, Mei-Mei was leaving in Zeram, when a youngster got her attention, she appeared as just a weird drunk lady at first, but soon was able to show her fortune telling abilities. She showed her store to the lead, (once more, charging only sake for her services) and eventually opened the gates to the Endless Halls one more time, proving she indeed knew about the King of Elgo’s legacies. She also is very close to Exu Plymouth Draunie - leader of the Blue Faction. She also has a free pass to enter the royal palace in the capital to use the fountain of youth for whatever she wants. All made her even more suspicious than before. Summon Night 3 Epilogue She makes a trip back to the forsaken island together with the party from Summon Night 2. She later reveals that her transport abilities has a rejuvenation effect in humans, making Hazel going back to a little child for some years (what gave her the perfect opportunity to start her life anew). She re-opens her old shop in the island to help the heroes again and go back to the continent with them in the end. Summon Night 4 For some unknown reason, Mei-Mei lost a big amount of Mana and had to change to a child form for a while so she could restore her powers. During this period, she started to use the name Shaomei and occupied herself helping a baby dragon and its foster parent. She now asks for candy as payment for her services (she revived her sweet tooth when she became a child again). In a very weird turn of events, she is also able to open the gates to the Endless Halls, even if there is no Fountain of Youth or any equivalent in the town. She also offers a new service where she can convert a playable unit's levels into Exp, giving the player the opportunity to choose their classes and bonus points once again. When the player overuses the level drain, Shaomei will accidentally absorb the Mana into her own body, returning to her Mei-Mei form. However, since she was technically stealing from the main character, she gives the Mana back to the main party and goes back to her Shaomei body. If the main party completes the Endless Halls trials, they will accidentally be summoned into the Biyakuya headquarters in the Boundary of Worlds. The Biyakuya group mistakes them for an enemy invasion and decides to defeat them. However, Luchell appears and send the main party back to Lyndbaum. They show to know each other for a long time. Trivia *Luchell from Summon Night Ex-These is Mei-Mei business partner and drinking partner, even though only Mei-Mei enjoys drink parties. *The event close to the end of the 3rd game where she invites the main character to escape from the island is very similar to the event on the final chapter of Summon Night Ex-These where Luchell bid farewell to Leonus and Ainna, creating a connection between the two characters. *It’s heavily speculated between fans that, long ago, she and Luchell fought alongside as guardian beasts for the original King of Elgo. *It’s also speculated by some fans that the reason she could open the Endless Halls in Summon Night 4 was because the gates barriers became weaker together with her own body. *It's possible that her name is Shaomei, while Mei-Mei is only a alias. Reasons being the way she forces the use of "-san" in her name, since the meaningless use of -san in names indicate a fake name (like in Mr.Big or Mr. Fantastic), however, she doesn't ask to be called "-san" when she is Shaomei. Besides, contrary to popular belief, chinese names that are just the same word repeated twice are not so common, and "Mei-Mei" merely repeats the last part in Shaomei's name. *Mei-Mei can be playable in Summon Night 3 & 4 with certain conditions, but she never gets her own route, being just a extra "battle-only" character. *According to Kuroboshi Kouhaku, Mei-Mei was to be a child on her original design, so it's possible that Shaomei was created as a homage to that first design. *It's possible that she may have lost her form in Summon Night 4 when she starts helping out the various heroes in Fillujah while Summon Night 6 is happening. Gallery SN3-Mei-Mei2.jpg|Mei-Mei concept art SN4-Shaomei2.jpg|Shaomei's concept art SN3-Mei-Mei3.jpg|Mei-Mei first event in Summon Night 3 for PSP Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character Category:Summon Night 3 Character Category:Summon Night 4 Character